dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks!
is the twentieth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 5, 1997. Its original American airdate was June 12, 2004. Summary With Baby Vegeta having transformed into a Golden Great Ape, it appears that he has lost full control of his body. He goes on a rampage just like Goku did earlier, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku is able to handle him and prevent him from killing most of Planet Plant's inhabitants. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta then "regains" full control of his Great Ape body, and he reveals that he pretended to go berserk just so he could kill his own tuffleized minions for a laugh. Goku accuses Baby Vegeta of playing unfairly, so Baby Vegeta decides to target more innocent people, with Chi-Chi and Videl being among them. Goku proves to be too fast for Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, and he takes the now-unconscious Chi-Chi and Videl to Mr. Satan to keep an eye on them while he continues to battle Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta then decides to target the Earth next, and he fires a Super Galick Gun directly at it. Goku tries to intercept it with a Kamehameha, but he is unable to stop it in time. On Earth, Marron and Android 18 are forcing Krillin to gather up supplies for their move to Planet Plant when the Super Galick Gun hits. They wonder what's going on. Back on Planet Plant, Goku decides to finish the battle and shoots a 10x Kamehameha at Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. It appears to destroy him, but then Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta emerges from the smoke without any scratches. He then fires another Super Galick Gun at Goku, and Goku's forced to take the hit so that the Earth is spared from destruction. Over on the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai reveals that Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta has gone completely insane and is now embarking on a murderous rampage. He may sound like he's in control, but if his Super Galick Gun had hit the Earth, then the resulting explosion would have destroyed both it and Planet Plant as well. While they wonder what will happen next, we hear the narrator and see Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Goku and many others, all unconscious. Who will end up being Earth's new hero? Major Events *Goku continues his battle against Baby Vegeta, who has now become a Golden Great Ape. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Plant *Earth Objects *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Golden Great Ape Trivia *When Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta is strangling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, it bears some similarities to when Vegeta in his Great Ape form strangled Goku when the two first fought. It is also even more ironic, considering the fact that Baby is manipulating Vegeta's body while doing this. *The English voice of Goku, Sean Schemmel, has gone on record that he passed out when performing the 10x Kamehameha against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. **This was also confirmed by GT's voice director.https://twitter.com/VoiceofBevins/status/898792155887448064 Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 36 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 36 (BDGT) pt-br:Baby se transforma em um Macaco Gigante fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 36 it:La potenza di Baby pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 36: Nieśmiertelna bestia!? Okrutny Ōzaru Baby Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT